Addison Forbes Montgomery/Gallery
Promotional Photos Grey's Anatomy Season 1 Season 2 AddisonPromo2-1.jpg AddisonPromo2-3.jpg AddisonPromo2-2.jpg AddisonPromo2-4.jpg Season 3 AddisonPromo3-1.jpg AddisonPromo3-2.jpg AddisonPromo3-3.jpg AddisonPromo3-4.jpg AddisonPromo3-5.jpg Private Practice Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Screenshots Grey's Anatomy 109AddisonMontgomery-Shepherd.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201AddisonMontgomery.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202AddisonMontgomery.png|Enough is Enough 203AddisonMontgomery.png|Make Me Lose Control 204AddisonMontgomery.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 205AddisonMontgomery.png|Bring the Pain 206AddisonMontgomery.png|Into You Like a Train 207AddisonMontgomery.png|Something to Talk About 208AddisonMontgomery.png|Let It Be 209AddisonMontgomery.png|Thanks for the Memories 210AddisonMontgomery.png|Much too Much 211AddisonMontgomery.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 212AddisonMontgomery.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 213AddisonMontgomery.png|Begin the Begin 214AddisonMontgomery.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 215AddisonMontgomery.png|Break on Through 216AddisonMontgomery.png|It's the End of the World 217AddisonMontgomery.png|As We Know It 218AddisonMontgomery.png|Yesterday 219AddisonMontgomery.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220AddisonMontgomery.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221AddisonMontgomery.png|Superstition 222AddisonMontgomery.png|The Name of the Game 223AddisonMontgomery.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224AddisonMontgomery.png|Damage Case 225AddisonMontgomery.png|17 Seconds 226AddisonMontgomery.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227AddisonMontgomery.png|Losing My Religion 301AddisonMontgomery.png|Time Has Come Today 302AddisonMontgomery.png|I Am a Tree 303AddisonMontgomery.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304AddisonMontgomery.png|What I Am 305AddisonMontgomery.png|Oh, the Guilt 306AddisonMontgomery.png|Let the Angels Commit 307AddisonMontgomery.png|Where the Boys Are 308AddisonMontgomery.png|Staring at the Sun 309AddisonMontgomery.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310AddisonMontgomery.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311AddisonMontgomery.png|Six Days, Part 1 312AddisonMontgomery.png|Six Days, Part 2 313AddisonMontgomery.png|Great Expectations 314AddisonMontgomery.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315AddisonMontgomery.png|Walk on Water 316AddisonMontgomery.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317AddisonMontgomery.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318AddisonMontgomery.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319AddisonMontgomery.png|My Favorite Mistake 320AddisonMontgomery.png|Time After Time 321AddisonMontgomery.png|Desire 322AddisonMontgomery.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323AddisonMontgomery.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324AddisonMontgomery.png|Testing 1-2-3 325AddisonMontgomery.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 413AddisonMontgomery.png|Piece of My Heart 515AddisonMontgomery.png|Before and After 516AddisonMontgomery.png|An Honest Mistake 6x11AddisonMontgomery.png|Blink 7x18AddisonMontgomery.png|Song Beneath the Song 813AddisonMontgomery.png|If/Then Private Practice PP101AddisonMontgomery.png|In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else PP102AddisonMontgomery.png|In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor PP103AddisonMontgomery.png|In Which Addison Finds the Magic PP104AddisonMontgomery.png|In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together PP105AddisonMontgomery.png|In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead PP106AddisonMontgomery.png|In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole PP107AddisonMontgomery.png|In Which Sam Gets Taken for a Ride PP108AddisonMontgomery.png|In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm PP109AddisonMontgomery.png|In Which Dell Finds His Fight PP201AddisonMontgomery.png|A Family Thing PP202AddisonMontgomery.png|Equal and Opposite PP203AddisonMontgomery.png|Nothing to Talk About PP204AddisonMontgomery.png|Past Tense PP205AddisonMontgomery.png|Let It Go PP206AddisonMontgomery.png|Serving Two Masters PP207AddisonMontgomery.png|Tempting Faith PP208AddisonMontgomery.png|Crime and Punishment PP209AddisonMontgomery.png|Know When to Fold PP210AddisonMontgomery.png|Worlds Apart PP211AddisonMontgomery.png|Contamination PP212AddisonMontgomery.png|Homeward Bound PP213AddisonMontgomery.png|Nothing to Fear PP214AddisonMontgomery.png|Second Chances PP215AddisonMontgomery.png|Acceptance PP216AddisonMontgomery.png|Ex-Life PP217AddisonMontgomery.png|Wait and See PP218AddisonMontgomery.png|Finishing PP219AddisonMontgomery.png|What Women Want PP220AddisonMontgomery.png|Do the Right Thing PP221AddisonMontgomery.png|What You Do for Love PP222AddisonMontgomery.png|Yours, Mine & Ours PP301AddisonMontgomery.png|A Death in the Family PP302AddisonMontgomery.png|The Way We Were PP303AddisonMontgomery.png|Right Here, Right Now PP304AddisonMontgomery.png|Pushing the Limits PP305AddisonMontgomery.png|Strange Bedfellows PP306AddisonMontgomery.png|Slip Slidin' Away PP307AddisonMontgomery.png|The Hard Part PP308AddisonMontgomery.png|Sins of the Father PP309AddisonMontgomery.png|The Parent Trap PP310AddisonMontgomery.png|Blowups PP311AddisonMontgomery.png|Another Second Chance PP312AddisonMontgomery.png|Best Laid Plans PP313AddisonMontgomery.png|Shotgun PP314AddisonMontgomery.png|Love Bites PP315AddisonMontgomery.png|'Til Death Do Us Part PP316AddisonMontgomery.png|Fear of Flying PP317AddisonMontgomery.png|Triangles PP318AddisonMontgomery.png|Pulling the Plug PP319AddisonMontgomery.png|Eyes Wide Open PP320AddisonMontgomery.png|Second Choices PP321AddisonMontgomery.png|War PP322AddisonMontgomery.png|In the Name of Love PP323AddisonMontgomery.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship PP4x01AddisonMontgomery.png|Take Two PP4x02AddisonMontgomery.png|Short Cuts PP4x03AddisonMontgomery.png|Playing God PP4x04AddisonMontgomery.png|A Better Place to Be PP4x05AddisonMontgomery.png|In or Out PP4x06AddisonMontgomery.png|All in the Family PP4x07AddisonMontgomery.png|Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? PP4x08AddisonMontgomery.png|What Happens Next PP4x09AddisonMontgomery.png|Can't Find My Way Back Home PP4x10AddisonMontgomery.png|Just Lose It PP4x11AddisonMontgomery.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x12AddisonMontgomery.png|Heaven Can Wait PP4x13AddisonMontgomery.png|Blind Love PP4x14AddisonMontgomery.png|Home Again PP4x16AddisonMontgomery.png|Love and Lies PP4x17AddisonMontgomery.png|A Step Too Far PP4x19AddisonMontgomery.png|What We Have Here... PP4x20AddisonMontgomery.png|Something Old, Something New PP4x21AddisonMontgomery.png|God Bless the Child PP4x22AddisonMontgomery.png|...To Change the Things I Can PP5x01AddisonMontgomery.png|God Laughs PP5x02AddisonMontgomery.png|Breaking the Rules PP5x03AddisonMontgomery.png|Deal With It PP5x04AddisonMontgomery.png|Remember Me PP5x05AddisonMontgomery.png|Step One PP5x06AddisonMontgomery.png|If I Hadn't Forgotten... PP5x07AddisonMontgomery.png|Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough PP5x08AddisonMontgomery.png|Who We Are PP5x09AddisonMontgomery.png|The Breaking Point PP5x10AddisonMontgomery.png|Are You My Mother? PP5x11AddisonMontgomery.png|The Standing Eight Count PP5x12AddisonMontgomery.png|Losing Battles PP5x13AddisonMontgomery.png|The Time Has Come PP5x14AddisonMontgomery.png|Too Much PP5x15AddisonMontgomery.png|You Break My Heart PP5x16AddisonMontgomery.png|Andromeda PP5x17AddisonMontgomery.png|The Letting Go PP5x18AddisonMontgomery.png|It Was Inevitable PP5x19AddisonMontgomery.png|And Then There Was One PP5x20AddisonMontgomery.png|True Colors PP5x21AddisonMontgomery.png|Drifting Back PP5x22AddisonMontgomery.png|Gone, Baby, Gone PP6x01AddisonMontgomery.png|Aftershock PP6x02AddisonMontgomery.png|Mourning Sickness PP6x03AddisonMontgomery.png|Good Grief PP6x04AddisonMontgomery.png|You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone PP6x05AddisonMontgomery.png|The Next Episode PP6x06AddisonMontgomery.png|Apron Strings PP6x07AddisonMontgomery.png|The World According to Jake PP6x08AddisonMontgomery.png|Life Support PP6x09AddisonMontgomery.png|I'm Fine PP6x10AddisonMontgomery.png|Georgia on My Mind PP6x11AddisonMontgomery.png|Good Fries Are Hard to Come By PP6x12AddisonMontgomery.png|Full Release PP6x13AddisonMontgomery.png|In Which We Say Goodbye Episode Stills Grey's Anatomy 2x06-1.jpg 2x06-9.jpg 2x07-5.jpg 2x07-6.jpg 2x07-8.jpg 2x09-5.JPG 2x09-6.JPG 2x09-9.JPG 2x09-10.JPG 2x09-11.JPG 2x15-5.JPG 2x15-6.JPG 2x16-1.JPG 2x16-3.JPG 2x16-5.JPG 2x16-6.JPG 2x16-8.JPG 2x17-2.JPG 2x17-4.JPG 2x22-1.jpg 2x22-3.jpg 2x26-12.jpg 2x26-13.jpg 2x27-5.jpg 2x27-8.jpg 2x27-9.jpg 2x27-12.jpg 3x02-31.jpg 3x02-32.jpg 3x02-33.jpg 3x05-3.jpg 3x09-15.jpg 3x09-16.jpg 3x11-1.jpg 3x13-24.jpg 3x13-27.jpg 3x15-18.jpg 3x15-19.jpg 3x17-1.jpg 3x17-4.jpg 3x17-5.jpg 3x17-10.jpg 3x17-11.jpg 5.15-beforeandafter.jpg 5x15-24.jpg 5x15-23.jpg 5x15-21.jpg 5x15-20.jpg 5x15-18.jpg 5x15-13.png 5x15-12.png 5x15-6.png 5x15-5.png 5x15-4.png 5x15-2.png 5x15-1.png 611promo.jpg 6x11-8.png 6x11-7.png 6x11-6.png 6x11-5.png 6x11-2.png Ifthen.jpg 8x13-29.jpg 8x13-26.jpg 8x13-13.png 8x13-11.png 8x13-10.png 8x13-4.png Private Practice Season 1 PP1x01-20.jpg PP1x01-19.jpg PP1x01-18.jpg PP1x01-15.jpg PP1x01-14.jpg PP1x01-12.jpg PP1x01-9.jpg PP1x01-10.jpg PP1x01-8.jpg PP1x01-6.jpg PP1x01-4.jpg PP1x01-2.jpg PP1x01-21.jpg PP1x02-11.jpg PP1x02-17.jpg PP1x02-23.jpg Season 2 PP2x03Promo.jpg Season 3 PushingTheLimits.jpg TheParentTrapPP.jpg TheParentTrap.jpg EyesWideOpen.jpg PP319Promo09.jpg PP319Promo08.jpg PP319Promo07.jpg PP319Promo06.jpg PP319Promo04.jpg PP319Promo 02.jpg PP319Promo 01.jpg Season 4 DidYouHearWhatHappened.png JustLoseIt.png IfYouDontKnowMeByNow.png PP4x11-12.jpg PP4x11-11.jpg PP4x11-10.png PP4x11-9.png PP4x11-7.png PP4x11-6.png PP4x11-5.png PP4x11-4.png PP4x11-3.png PP4x11-1.png PP4x12-13.jpg PP4x12-8.png PP4x12-5.png PP4x12-4.png PP4x16-11.jpg PP4x16-8.png PP4x16-6.png PP4x16-3.png AStepTooFar.png WhatWeHaveHere.png PP4x19-13.jpg PP4x19-12.jpg PP4x19-7.png PP4x20-14.jpg PP4x20-13.jpg PP4x20-11.jpg GodBlesstheChild.png PP4x21-8.jpg PP4x21-6.png PP4x21-5.png PP4x21-3.png ToChangeTheThingsICan.png PP4x22-17.jpg PP4x22-14.jpg PP4x22-13.jpg PP4x22-12.png PP4x22-2.png PP4x22-1.png Season 5 PP5x01-7.png PP5x01-2.png PP5x02-9.jpg PP5x02-8.jpg PP5x02-3.jpg PP5x02-2.jpg DealWithIt.png PP5x03-3.png PP5x03-1.png PP5x04-9.jpg RememberMe.png StepOne.jpg PP5x05-5.jpg IfIHadntForgotten.png PP5x06-6.jpg PP5x06-5.jpg PP5x06-2.png DontStopTill.png PP5x08-11.jpg PP5x08-10.jpg PP5x08-4.jpg PP5x10-1.jpg PP5x12-5.jpg PP5x14-16.jpg PP5x14-7.jpg PP5x14-5.jpg PP5x14-2.jpg Andromeda.png PP5x16-4.png PP5x16-2.png ItWasInevitable.jpg PP5x18-6.jpg PP5x18-5.jpg PP5x18-3.jpg PP5x18-2.jpg PP5x18-1.jpg PP5x20-3.jpg PP5x21-10.jpg PP5x21-5.jpg PP5x22-5.jpg PP5x22-2.jpg Season 6 Aftershock.jpg PP6x01-8.png PP6x01-2.jpg PP6x01-1.jpg MourningSickness.jpg PP6x03-12.jpg PP6x03-11.jpg PP6x03-7.jpg GoodGrief.jpg PP6x04-2.jpg PP6x06-18.jpg PP6x06-16.jpg PP6x06-15.jpg PP6x06-14.jpg PP6x06-13.jpg PP6x06-12.jpg PP6x06-11.jpg PP6x06-1.jpg ApronStrings.jpg PP6x07-5.jpg PP6x07-3.jpg PP6x07-2.jpg PP6x08-16.jpg PP6x08-15.jpg PP6x08-2.jpg PP6x13-16.jpg PP6x13-15.jpg PP6x13-14.jpg PP6x13-13.jpg PP6x13-12.jpg PP6x13-9.png PP6x13-7.png PP6x13-5.png Category:Gallery Category:Images (Addison Montgomery) Category:Images (Grey's Anatomy) Category:Images (Private Practice)